kocham_poznanfandomcom-20200213-history
What to do on a Saturday in Poznań from breakfast to midnight
Ok so it's your first Saturday in Poznań and you want to see some interesting sights, eat some good food and have some fun. This page has some suggestions on what to do and see from breafkast to midnight. For other tours of Poznań click here Breakfast There are many good breakfast places in Poznań but one of the best is Republika Róż on Plac Kolegiacki, near Old Market. The place is known for great quality organic/local food, especially breakfasts. After Breakfast After eating your breakfast in the Old Town you are most likely eager to explore the nearby city. There are several places that deserve your attention. Try visting the places below or try our historic tour with our interactive map here . The one that's most known (especially by foreign tourists) is probably the Renaissance town hall having clock with effigies of goats. However, to actually see them you'll have to be very precise on your schedule, because they're only visible once a day, exactly at twelve. If you pay close attention to their performance you'll most likely see them butting their horns 12 times. Being in Poznań is also great opportunity to learn about its history. Probably you may not have enough time (and maybe desire ;) ) to read large books or searching the internet. All you need is to go to the Franciscan monastery cellars. They are organizing shows there where you can see three models of Poznań from different eras. You can read more here http://www.makieta.poznan.pl. During these show you will listen about history and also see interactive presentation about it. One of them is about city from over 1000 years ago. Poznań in those times was built on an island between Warta and Cybina rivers. Now it is called Ostrów Tumski so you will could compare how it looks now and then. makieta.jpg Makieta- Gród- 1.jpg Makieta-panorama.JPG Lunch and what to do in the afternoon After few hours of walking, for sure you feel hungry. There are plenty of restaurants around old market but we recommend you the Post Office Cafe . After meals you should visit the cathedral on the island where Poznań began. Walk to go to Wielkopolski square and take tram number 8 to Ostrów Tumski. Only takes ten minutes or so and it's fun riding on a tram (just buy two normal 15 minute tickets from any newspaper kiosk or ticket machine). (you need one to get there and one to get back). Dinner and what to do in the evening So after a long day sightseeing why not enjoy some typical Polish food in the charming Pod Koziolkamirestaurant served by waitresses in period costume. And if you still have some energy you definitely go to Dragon Pub. Or if want to try something different to eat than pierogi and pork chops, like stories, and are a fan of either Czech knedliki ''or ''beer, then try clicking here. Category:Tours of Poznań